Grimm Dilemmas
by DiskHeartz
Summary: For every Grimm that exists to destroy, there is a Grimm that exists to annoy. New Grimm have appeared and they're going to make the everyone's lives a living hell without drawing a single drop of blood.


**This here marks the beginning of a new story that I hope many people will enjoy. Once you have read through it I believe you'll agree with me, provided that you understand that this story is meant to be silly and not taken so seriously. The ultimate goal here is to make a story about species of Grimm that exist for the sole purpose of annoying and humiliating humans instead of killing them, creating a scenario that ends up funny at the expense of the victims. Anyways, let's get this story started.**

* * *

_It is no doubt a fact that since the beginning of time the Grimm have been trying to wipe out mankind. As mankind evolved to become better with time so did the Grimm evolve to become more destructive. However, for every Grimm that was born to be a force of destruction there is also a Grimm that has taken a different path of evolution. It wasn't a path of power by any means but the abilities they have gained as a result might make them an even bigger threat then their violent kin..._

It was a nice day out, the perfect kind of day to go hunting for Grimm that was a usual activity for the students of Beacon Academy. Better to practice while young so that they can get stronger for when they're officially hunters and huntresses, thus earning their titles properly. However, today was actually a bit different from normal in regards to the lesson. Sure they're hunting for Grimm but they're also told to keep an eye out for any new species that have been detected in the area. Those that managed to hunt down the new species and bring back the body as proof would receive a nice reward for it as well as a boost to their grades so the students were eager to search for whatever stood out.

The way to go about hunting for a new species was simply to look out for something that has never been seen before, a tactic that plenty of students when with as they explored the forest but others had the idea in mind to simply wait in a spot until something came to them. Regardless of the strategy, everyone was searching high and low without any results after a few hours pass. Either the new Grimm that they're trying to find was exceptionally good at hiding or they all fell for a simple hoax and the teachers were having a good laugh back at the academy while the students were wasting their day searching for something that wasn't even guaranteed to exist.

"Well, this is boring..." Yang yawns as she wanders through the forest aimlessly after splitting from her team. "It would be fine if I could at least warm-up on some Beowolves or Ursi but I can't even find any of those around here." She was honestly hoping to at least randomly run into something, anything that she could use to pass the time. As it was she was about to consider turning around and regrouping with her team before suggesting that they just return to the academy and call it a day. It wasn't like something was going to just pop up out of the surroundings.

_"A look to the left, nothing but trees. A look to the right, more trees. Another look to the left, again nothing but trees. Another look to the right...Gah!" _Yang jumps back some as she spots something standing nearby the trees this time. It was definitely a Grimm and it seemed to resemble an orangutan given that it had really long arms and short legs while having a similar body shape. Aside from the usual mask and some armor plating on it's hands and belly, it didn't seem to be that tough at first glance. However, that same first glance toward Yang that given it's body shape it might very easily be that type that moves quickly and could very well climb through the trees since it had hands. Perhaps that was why she hadn't seen it right away.

It's presence however was soon welcoming to Yang cause not only did it give her something to fight against but she was certain this must be the new species that was appearing in the forest since she had never seen anything quite like this before. "Well, looks like you saved me the troubling of hunting you down." Yang gets into a battle stance, activating her weapons, waiting for the Grimm to lunge blindly at her like they tended to do. Accept this one wasn't doing anything except staring at her. It was kind of peculiar actually since it seemed to be natural for Grimm to want to hunt humans for no real reason. While Yang was thinking about this the Grimm opens it's mouth and immediately releases a blinding flash of light. _"Aw crap..." _Yang takes the light directly, unable to close her eyes in time as she realizes that this must be it's trick. It'll blind her first before attacking her.

As the bright light blinds Yang there is something else that catches her attention. Though it was only for a second, maybe less, an image is burned into her eyes which widen as soon as she realizes what it was. Right before her eyes was her teacher Peter Port, completely naked as he was in the middle of showering and worst of all, she was looking at him from the front. She immediately screams as she covers her eyes with her hands, dropping to the ground where she starts rolling about wildly, still screaming as she desperately tries to rub the terrifying image from her eyes but it was no use. It was burned firmly into her eyeballs even with her eyes closed.

"OH GOD, MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Yang cried, having broken down in an instant all thanks to the right imagery.

Meanwhile the Grimm that showed her that hellish image appeared to be making a sound, which Yang quickly realized was laughter. It was laughing at her as she laid in agony, clearing enjoying the horror it just inflicted on her. Though she couldn't see it, it wouldn't have surprised her if it was also smiling as it laughed. This was so humiliating, being brought down with such a cheap tactic. Growling, she gets onto her knees using her hands to help herself stand up again. She opens her eyes, having already turned their bright red color despite the fact that her vision was messed up and were filled with tears due to the bright flash of light.

"Alright you bastard, I'm am going to send you to Hell for what you just did!" Blinking a few times her vision finally comes back as she can finally see properly again, looking around only to find that the Grimm was gone. "WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO?!" she screamed, enraged that it just walked away from her after what it did to her. She was not going to let it go without beating it to death first and with killing intent pumping through her body, she rushes in the direction where she last saw it, determined to catch up and hunt it down.

Unfortunately for her the Grimm had merely climbed a nearby tree and was laughing silently as it watched her run off in a completely different direction in her blind rage. This was going to be a fun day and it was still just getting started. As much as it wanted to make the blonde-haired huntress scream some more it knew that their were hunters and huntresses out in the forest that needed a dose of its power. Swinging its way through the trees, it goes on a hunt of its own in such of more prey to torment with visions that aren't meant to be seen.

* * *

**My original Grimm as been born! As for it's ability it is something I took from the TeamFourStar Abridged DBZ series on Youtube. In this abridged series there is a running gag where every time Solar Flare is used a disturbing image is flashed on the scene for a brief moment which is presumably what blinds the target. Thus this Grimm has the same ability, using a bright flash of light to implant a terrifying image into the brain and eyeballs of the person that looks into the light. Thank you for reading and will hope you want to see more!**


End file.
